Candied Apples
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: Light once said that those who develop feelings for another are those who screw up...He screwed up. LightXL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Second Death Note story! Enjoy and please leave a review. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Candied Apples

Chapter One: Binding

Hate 1: Intense hostility and aversion. 2: an object of hatred.

Hate is a simple word with an easy definition, it is also a feeling which is commonly shared among all living things. Familiar when thinking of a past memory, one that would be better off forgotten. Or perhaps that teeth baring urge when thinking of someone…someone that should just go away.

For him, hate wasn't just a word he had gotten all to used to hearing. Hearing about himself and his deeds. Rumors of his doings on the internet, in the press, in messages, and on the lips of everyone who covered this rotting world.

After collecting all this and understanding just how much people despised him, he had found someone that made him feel an equally intense emotion.

Yes, he too could feel this raging hate building within his body. His bones tensing as he struggled to maintain control, fighting back the screams he heard in his mind. His heart and soul darkening from the once noble goal he had set out to accomplish. Aching and throbbing against his chest like a fist beating him repeatedly.

This was the only thing he knew as hate…and hate is not a word.

It has a name.

L.

His hair fell before his cloth-covered eyes as he tilted his head up, a stern hand fumbling with the blindfold's tie. A slip was heard as the fabric became limp, soon being pulled away from his face.

He blinked before his eyes focused on his new accommodations. It was a small cell; solid, cold, a single flickering dim light accenting it to some degree . Not much space to move about in, no corner unseen by the rotating video cameras. He would have to deal with it for the time being, after all this was apart of his plan. Maybe he would regret it after the plan began to really fall into place, his "other side" coming out as Kira would be locked away.

"Ryuzaki, can I remove the handcuffs?" The older man called to the cameras.

"…Yes but replace them behind his back, Aizawa-san." A muffled voice responded.

The stressed investigator let out a sigh before nodding to the younger boy, taking his hands as he unlocked a single cuff. Yagami Light only gave a disappointed smile as he pressed his arms to his back, a snap echoing as the restraints were replaced.

"You're sure?"

"…I don't have a choice. L won't trust me unless he's positive I'm not Kira, if I stay here the truth will prove my innocence." He gave a more assured smirk…for show and for himself.

"Yeah."

A cold silence was issued as a farewell when the cell was locked, darkness of the hallway engulfing the detective. Light merely watching with disinterest as his mind shot back to L's pitiful voice calling out to keep him restrained. If he were in L's shoes he may have done the same but to think of the new world's god being chained by this worthless piece of garbage was disgraceful. This would only further his need to kill L himself though plans said otherwise. He had to be patient and see to it that his face would dig into L's soul as he burned in Hell.

His lip twitched to hold back a smirk, his bottom teeth holding the laughter he so badly wanted utter.

_L will die, L will die, L will die._

"Yagami-kun, are you alright?"

That ear shattering voice split his thoughts as he was forced back to his current situation. A dark room, an icy pain rubbing his wrists, and that voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little uncomfortable." He sighed.

"I apologize, however, you yourself said that you would meet my conditions."

He only nodded in acknowledgement whilst secretly trying to return to his mind. His inner workings of this plan and how it must be tended to carefully in order to happen. Everything had to be perfect and exact. Imprisonment, getting rid of the notebook, being unaware of his Kira side as to remain innocent, finding the scum that Rem chose as a target…

_Misa. Ryuk._

That's right! His closest allies, those who he entrusted to do as he said, these two idiots were the only ones backing him up. Ryuk, as he had been told and acknowledged, was merely in this for the fun of it. For game and entertainment until the situation turned sour. Regardless of this fact, he was in alliance in agreement to follow Light's orders. He would rid of the notebook and assume duties when the time called for it just as planned.

On the other side was Amane Misa, the girl who had randomly confessed an unnatural love for him. A devotion she had freely given to him to manipulate and twist to his liking. Use her eyes and even her being to its full extent. He had done so in the past and had planned future use until she relinquished her shinigami power. Now she was nothing more than a human tool but still good for retrieving the notebooks.

Ryuk, Misa. These two were stupid when it came down to it but they were his only things to rest upon. The only things keeping him up. His only…

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

His eyes widened with anger as he clenched his teeth within his closed mouth.

_Damn him!_

"No I'm fine." He choked out.

"If you need something please tell us."

"…"

His eyes shot a momentary glare as he rested his tired back against the wall. The shock of frost sending an eerie chill up his spine. Maybe it was the cold room, maybe it was his voice making false small talk as to get him into a heated conversation. Something along the lines of him confessing. Pathetic waste.

_I hate you, L._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yagami-kun, it's only been a week now, Are you alright?"

L's muffled voice was barely heard as Light coughed out his gentle panting. His body was beginning to fail him, stiffening, aching, and burning with a desire to scream. His plan had not come to be, he wanted to wait longer, much longer. Would seven days be enough? Enough for those killings to have taken place by the third unknown Kira? For L to even begin to lose confidence in his guilt?

It didn't matter. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Yeah…"

_You are pathetic L._

"I know I must look pretty bad in here…"

_I will kill you and watch you die in my arms. _

"But…"

_I'll make you suffer for opposing me._

"This pride I'll have to…"

_I hate you, L!_

"Get rid of it."

A throbbing hate punched him as he saw Ryuk slide through the cold stone wall. His eyes bursting with anger as he gasped for air.

He coughed before whispering, "What am I doing here?"

"Yagami-kun?" A desperate sounding L spoke.

"R-Ryuzaki! I know what I said and I know you want to catch Kira but I'm not Kira! I don't know what came over me to even think that I was Kira without having in memory of it! I was just…I don't know but I want to catch Kira! If I sit here any longer we'll both be wasting time!"

His eyes flickered with a shimmering devotion as he looked directly into the blackened lens. The opposite end staring into this new found strength from a moment ago. Yes in a spilt second Yagami Light had been reborn into…into someone that was unlike himself.

L pressed his lip gently as he had a minute of intake. This was a bit much for Kira, right? To fake a completely different person and change an already foreseen plan.

_I was positive the killings would continue and they did. I was sure he would stay in there for any amount of time…suddenly he wants to be released? _

"Let me out, Ryuzaki!"

L pressed the 'talk' button, "I cannot do that. I promised you I wouldn't let you go until I was sure of your innocence. I won't break my promise to you."

"I told you something was wrong with me! Let me out! I can help with the investigation!"

"Your help is not needed because you are Kira."

Light stood, "I'm not Kira! I swear I'm not! Let me out!"

"I can't do that…"

"Look in my eyes! Do I look like someone who's a killer? A murderer?"

Feet gripped the edge of the chair as Ryuzaki could feel his own muscles tensing. Everything had spun out of control in mere seconds but how? First Amane had screamed for him to kill her before awakening to believe she was being held captive by a stalker. And now Yagami seemed to be in the very same delusion.

"I will not release you."

A shallow breath was given as Light reread this statement over and over in his mind. Nothing but words of no blocking his freedom to assist. His innocence being overshadowed by his own stupidity.

"Let me…"

He cut his own words short as a concerned voice continued to scream in his fading mind. Shouts of his name, asking if he was alright, and demands for someone to help him. He could hear them…they were all L. L was screaming for him as his body collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it really over?

A rattling chain made a long waving texture along the carpet. Swaying gently as his opposite held it up in demonstration. Silver glints beaming from it as the light shot its glare.

He took a step back as he looked at his own binding, the opposite end of the chain. L and him really were together.

"This is what you meant by being together all the time?" He questioned.

"Yes you have proven to me that…perhaps you are not Kira…nevertheless I will keep us chained so that you may not do anything I myself can't be a witness to."

"You are so sick!"

The two boys turned to their third guest.

"Sick?" L pressed his lip.

"You're chained to MY boyfriend! You just want him all to yourself you pervert!" Amane Misa tugged on L's sleeve.

"Misa-san I'm not doing this because I want to…"

"You're still sick! I want Light-kun!" She smacked his arm.

"Misa don't." Light stepped forward.

"You have nothing to fear Misa-san, I think you are the perfect woman for Yagami-kun." His hair shifted as the short girl shook him with excitement.

"Ryuzaki, don't encourage her…"

"Would you all stop with this bullshit?!"

The three turned to an angry Aizawa as he panted.

"This is the Kira case, stop acting like it's a dating game!"

"Sorry."

"But my Light-kun…"

Misa's ranting faded away in Light's mind as he took in Aizawa's words. This was professional and serious, his very life still hung in the balance. What if L went back to thinking he was a killer? Putting him back in a cell or faking another execution just to prove he wouldn't kill his own father? He couldn't let that happen! He was allies with L and that's the way it would stay until they found Kira…

_I…Did I…Why didn't I trust L? _

His head ached as he looked to a screaming Misa and an irritated Ryuzaki, his eyes darting to the chain that bound them.

Was it really over?

No, it was just beginning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I apologize for any errors. I'm really tired but I was finally able to get this out! I hope you liked the first chapter, juicy love to come! Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Candied Apples

Chapter Two: New

Kira.

A killer needing nothing more than a name and a face to make himself happy. Forcing a strong, debatable divide in how his work was carried out. Pushing society to separate into those who supported the killing of all who deserved it, and those who truly believed that murdering anyone is wrong.

It didn't matter anymore which side anyone was on…It never did. No one, not even the most objective people would dare speak out for Kira or against him out of fear. Those who opposed had already seen what had become of Lind. L. Tailor-the false L. And public who supported him feared what authority figures would make of it, perhaps suspecting them of being the ones behind the deaths.

And due to all this mass hysteria, no one would give a lead as to Kira's whereabouts.

Yagami Light sighed as he began to accept this fact. He had tried to deny any doubt that their murderer wouldn't leave any possible clue, maybe even just a slim chance he would have messed up somewhere along the line. Nothing. Kira was untouchable and untraceable…for now.

"I don't get it. He's continued killing criminals, right? So why can't we pinpoint him?" He blinked away from the bright computer screen.

His partner seemed to be disinterested as he kept his routine of dropping countless amounts of sugar cubes into his teacup. Watching them effortlessly bounce atop one another, some making a large cracking sound as they would occasionally hit the table. His eyes staring at this in a daze, his senses not acknowledging the boy.

Slowly, he shifted his golden-brown eyes to the hunched over man who kept his back to him. The unchanged position he had kept himself in since their binding three days prior. Three days since their clashing in Misa's bedroom.

Light only exhaled softly as he returned to look at the flashing screen before him. Windows of possible and unlikely leads exposing themselves as useless. Everything from Kira fan clubs to large groups who had praised him as their God and savior. Nothing useful. The public and private death records had even proven to be somewhat complicated.

_Who are you, Kira?_

His eyes began to shake as he recalled the short lived battle between himself and L. The screaming of how Light was Kira and of L simply sulking over being wrong. Their fight had turned physical after that, L being knocked to the floor, Light being kicked backwards. It had occurred in only a matter of minutes but had left L even more reclusive and completely against believing anyone else could be their killer.

_Sulking like a child. If I'm not Kira, no one is…_

He clicked a link to a new set of death records. Illnesses, diseases, strokes, and heart attacks filled over a hundred pages. Some obviously not of concern to a person who only killed criminals. Kira had already been marked as having the personality of someone who wouldn't hesitate to harm people opposing him, people who were criminals, and those who would try to hunt him down. He had no reason to kill any persons that were in the corporate world like the selected few that had suspiciously died recently. He wouldn't, right?

_If I were…I can't even think that way! I could never kill anyone, even those who were guilty of crimes…I'm not Kira. I'm not so why am I bothered by it?_

Through his messy bangs he could see that L hadn't changed his seating. His back remained hunched to him as he dipped strawberries into his mouth.

_L…Ryuzaki. It's because you think I'm Kira, you admitted it even after you agreed to let me out of confinement. You believe it and if you conclude somehow that I am, no one will be able to object. _

He clenched his fists against the desk, his back leaning into his chair, senses searching his every thought to discover the truth. He began a silent panting as he started to think back to the beginning of the case.

_I was in high school…I saw that criminal die of a sudden heart attack on TV. I saw a guy get killed in a motorcycle accident after he was harassing that woman. I broke down in the alley but…I-I wasn't scared. I…I told myself they deserved it…No!_

"They didn't deserve it." He whispered to himself.

His heart felt as though it had stopped when realizing he had said it aloud. Golden eyes reverting to L…He was still unfazed.

The younger of the two let out a sigh of relief. L didn't need to know about those incidents, if anything he needed to keep them locked away for as long as he could. Any shred of guilt and he'd be back sitting in a cell to go insane.

_I won't tell him. I didn't trust him before, I don't need to yet…I can't just start talking about it. _

"…Have you found anything?"

The leather crunched as Light jumped in his seat, his heart pounding from the surprise of Ryuzaki's voice.

"No, not yet. Are you ready to work with me so we can find something?" He smiled.

"…No."

"Ryuzaki if you want to catch…"

Words were cutoff as L turned his chair even further from the opposite boy's direction. His face now looking to a wall of scattered surveillance screens. Each showing every detail of the floors that made up the impressive building. His usual mannerisms taking action as he slid his overfilled teacup to his new position.

"Fine don't trust me but at least do some research." He narrowed his eyes before tapping the keys with greater force.

_I don't understand him at all. He said he was looking forward to working together…He's being too cautious…To untrusting. _

His typing continued as he scanned the heart attack records. Nothing more than a bunch of accidental attacks, of everyday occurrences. Mostly average citizens, only a few that would barely seem odd-corporate officials.

He ceased typing as his mind attempted to decode any possible way that Kira may have gone into some kind of arrangement with a big business. No. No it was highly unlikely. Kira worked for himself…

_Kira is in this for selfish reasons…Kira is…_

His mind slowly drifted from the topic at hand. Kira's blacked out face fading from mind as he could only think of L. How unreasonable he was being, how he was a child, and how he couldn't give just a little slack.

_I guess I don't trust him either, how can I? I didn't before but that was different. I didn't know him, he was accusing me, and I hated…Hated him? No. I just didn't like him for some reason. _

A large gulp was taken as Light leaned against his chair, "Ryuzaki, I'm not Kira. I know you wanted me to be but I'm not. We're still just letting time slip away."

"I still want you to be Kira because I'm confident you are." He pressed his lip.

"I'm trying to meet you halfway. I'll accept that you think I'm Kira, if you'll agree to help me find the one who's really responsible."

"No."

He sighed, "…You saw me as guilty from day one."

A light creaking sound made it's way from behind the stressed boy, the sound of a leather chair.

"…There was a time when I didn't want you to be Kira."

Light's eyes widened, "…You didn't? I thought you always wanted that."

"When I first met you I wasn't one hundred percent sure, my suspicions grew from there. When we played tennis I was playing to see if you had that competitive edge, this wasn't useful since many people have no desire to lose. I started wanting you to be Kira because I became positive that you were…"

"When did you stop?"

Silence grew across the confined space as both boys stayed in a state of uncertainty. In the past they had grown silent when both were strategizing and contemplating the others move. The younger of the two would have normally figured that this was all a big test to see if he'd slip up with something incriminating. However…Now he only wanted to hear L.

"When I told you that you were my first friend….I suppose that was it."

He kept his head low, "That's it? You were sure I was Kira and for a minute you didn't want it to be true because you considered me a friend?"

A larger sound was made as the chair turned to face a…disappointed Light. However he was now the one who looked away from his partner.

"I was confident you were and I wanted you to be so this case could be closed…I wanted to be right."

"…That…"

L shifted in his seat, "But I wanted to be wrong when I realized how much I like you."

Light's head shot up, quickly turning to see a calm faced Ryuzaki. His eyes without a glare, his body without a guard up, and one of his usual treats in hand. He tried to keep his own eyes steady as he went in and out of analyzing this.

"I-I like you too, you're the first one to be on my level."

"I would still like to consider you a friend…though I warn you that you have yet to prove your innocence." He frowned.

Light showed a determined smile, "Fair enough. Now lets get to work, I'm starting to think Kira has something to do with the corporations."

He swirled to his screen as a pair of warm hands grasped his shoulders from behind. An eager L leaning his head on top of his younger detective's, his mind beginning to theorizing on the possible new evidence. The light haired boy could only take a deep breath as he felt an odd feeling growing in his chest.

_I remember being sick whenever I was near him. There were times when I hated coming here. I wasn't trusted but he still liked me even though he was positive about my guilt….I can trust him now._

A large file of the mysterious Yotsuba Corporation opened to reveal a trio of "coincidental" deaths by heart attack. L leaning himself in even further as his eyes grew with determination. Light taking another breath as he also beamed with excitement, but for him another symptom came…a light blush along his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This chapter had to be rewritten several times before I liked it and now I love it! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Candied Apples

Chapter Three: Nightmares 

It was endless.

An endless, dark street of a disappearing society. Overcrowded with millions and millions of faceless figures. Each one stopping to scream before shattering into a hollow void in space, into nothingness.

His own footsteps brought him to a halt as the street vanished as quickly as it had appeared. No people, no loud music, no chatter amongst the dieing crowds. Again it was nothing.

"The world is an ugly, rotting place."

These words were heard booming along the skyline as he dared to take another step further. A hard and heavy step that set him in the doorway of his bedroom. It was filled with everything in it's exact place. His bed, bookcase, window, closet, and his desk.

"The drawer…."

Amber eyes that were once filled with determination and pride withered into dull, lifeless stones. His hand reaching as the drawer opened by its own will, a notebook falling into his grasp.

"My diary…I wrote down my everyday life…I rigged the drawer so no one would read it. I didn't want them to find it. I didn't…"

The lettering along the cover suddenly twisted, as did its color. A pitiful black and white combination swirling as it made up a new title. Pages flying from it with thousands of names, one single blank page falling upon the cover.

"Write it."

A long red stroke began a line down the page, stopping as a single straight symbol.

"Don't! No, write it! No! No!"

Suddenly a slash was made across the bottom of the "I" shape, forming an L.

"No!"

Cracking of thunder and bolts of lightning smashed through the glass window. Spitting rain across the room, along the bed, the walls, and onto Light's still screaming figure. The notebook clashing with the floor as his knees forced him to sit.

"Erase it! Erase it now!"

His arms were suddenly forced outward as the book transformed once more. Its shape bending and colors becoming more vibrant as it grew. Molding and cracking before becoming nothing more than L's lifeless body in Light's arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence continued to sway along the inhabited, dark bedroom. Quieting all but the single clock that rested upon the wall. Its pendulum swinging softly with the natural beat of the room. Back and forth, back and forth…Stopping instantly as it struck midnight.

Gongs ringing as they did every night, a normal routine that had been accustomed to by each member of the building.

As the second toll was given, his eyes shot open with fear. Body sitting straight up and pulling him from his hellish nightmare. Every sense of calmness leaving as he shook uncontrollably, a cold sweat falling down his face, and a heavy panting ensuing.

_N-Notebook. I did. I had a diary in my desk drawer, I had it under lock and key. I built that false bottom and setup the electrical currents so that the gasoline would catch fire. But I defused it before coming here. _

Slowly, he began a lighter breathing. His eyes widening and narrowing in sync with his struggling thoughts. Why did he even buy a diary? Why would writing about his personal life be so important? Why did he care so much? And most importantly, were the answers to these questions written in it?

_I have to find a way to get back home and get it. But L…_

Clinks from the chain skittered across the cold bed sheets whilst one hand it was bound to moved steadily. Rotating slowly to see the unconscious boy beside him. Knees held to his chest as he occasionally tilted from one side to the other, his eyes flinching open when this occurred.

_I've always fallen asleep before him, does he always sleep that way?_

"Ryuzaki?" He whispered.

"Ugh…Huff…" He mumbled once before pulling himself back from falling over.

"Ryuzaki, you need to lay down. You're going to fall out of bed." He glanced to the chain, knowing it would take him along for the ride.

"Gnh…No…I'm…ugh." More gibberish left his mouth.

_Stubborn…Geez if he won't even do this how am I going to convince him that I need to go back home? _

He sighed, "Come on, you're not dragging me out of bed with you."

L flinched as a cold grasp clutched the sides of his shoulders, the icy sensation piercing through his shirt. He resisted as it tried forcing him to his back.

"Ryuzaki, lay down." Light let out an irritated grumble.

"Ugh…No. I'm…no Yagami-kun." His own hands were placed over his partners as he tugged gently on them.

"I'm tired, just lay down." He held the opposite boy up as his frame began to tilt.

"I-I'm…I'm uh…Yes."

The warm grasp that held Light stopped as L placed his hands on the bed, pushing his legs beneath the blankets. His body rolling on his side in a fetal position.

"Finally."

The younger boy blinked before looking down at the sleeping man. L really was human, wasn't he? Before all this, before Light had found himself bound, he remembered the first time he heard L speak on television. That muffled voice that made him cringe, a voice that made him feel like L was nothing more than a waste of life. He was no normal person, he…he was trying to destroy…Kira.

"Not me."

A whisper slipped into the room as two fingers wiped a few of L's bangs from his closed eyes. Twiddling the strands between them before releasing.

He was human, a life, a person who had the right to live. Kira was obviously mentally ill and had no regard for something like that. No respect for those, especially those who had made mistakes. He was simply an idiotic child that had no right to take lives from anyone-criminal or not!

_Ryuzaki, you were…no you are going to destroy Kira. I'll see to it that we bring him down, even if I have to doubt my own innocence…If I have to tell you about the two people that died in front of me or about why I need my diary._

A strange nervous shake started crawling along his hand. Moving and squirming when he tried holding L's shoulder. He had no reason to fear this but he had to see if what he saw in his dream was…true. He had to.

Gently, he pulled the boy's shoulder down to the bed. His body coming from its fetal pose and laying limply on his back. His eyes twitching from the forced action but quickly returning to slumber.

Amber eyes examined him only for a moment before the boy they belonged to sighed a heavy breath of relief. It wasn't the same. In his nightmare he held him unwillingly and could only feel terror. He felt hateful towards L and towards himself. He hated everything in that moment.

That wasn't true in reality. He could look at L and feel comfortable, he felt good about it. Okay with it. In fact it was warming at times…And Ryuzaki looked nothing like that instant. His eyes were closed but in peaceful sleep, his hair moving with his chest as he inhaled and exhaled, his arms looking so fragile and delicate. It was different.

"Ryuzaki?"

Another whisper was given as the chain rattled with the moving blanket. Light's knee pushing himself, his hand placing itself on the opposite side of L's arm. A heavy feeling coming over him before he placed his head over L's chest. A heartbeat echoing in his mind.

It was soft, almost rushing but soft.

A sigh elapsed as Ryuzaki's attempt to roll over was interrupted by his fellow detective. Another loud groan came before Light removed himself. L quickly rolling back into his guarded ball.

_He's alive…I heard his heartbeat, it isn't a dream._

"Light-kun?"

A sweet feminine voice was heard on the other side of the connector door just across the room. A door that connected Misa's room to theirs.

He bit his lip as he didn't dare make a sound.

"Light-kun, I heard something. Ryuzaki isn't trying anything weird is he?" She sounded stubborn.

"E-everything is fine. Now go back to bed before you wake him up." He gave a loud whisper.

She laughed quietly, "Okay Light-kun but only if we have a date tomorrow."

"Fine just go to sleep." He held back his aggravation.

Only a giggled was given as light footsteps hurried away from the door, Light sighing as he rolled over to his own side of the bed. Instantly closing his exhausted eyes. His mind wandering back to sleep, straying away from the nightmares, and away from the rattling chain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Never mess around with someone you think is asleep. Please leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Candied Apples

Chapter Four: Evil

Frosty blue pools continued a heavy glare at the being adjacent. Staring, twitching, shifting, and yet never taking themselves off the inattentive person. Even with the darkest of angers shooting daggers there was no response.

"I can't take anymore of you!" The girl slapped the table with her palms.

Again she was ignored as the hunched male simply reached in front of his chained friend, grabbed the untouched plate of cake, and pulled it before himself. His fork quickly digging into it as he prepared to bite.

"Ryuzaki, are you even listening?" Her figure leaned closer to him.

Black eyes slid to her, "You keep complaining about a three-person date, I told you to act as if I wasn't here yet you continue to talk to me."

She bared her teeth, "It's kind of impossible with you stuffing your face every ten seconds!"

L only sighed before going back to his own thoughts. He had already come to the easiest of conclusions that Amane Misa was the second Kira or at least had some connection to the said killer, also knowing the first was likely. There was overwhelming evidence that this was true though both her and his first suspect were in complete denial.

_She hasn't said anything relating to the murders even after we allowed dates…To bad Yagami-kun won't act infatuated with her. _

"Why can't Light-kun be in here alone? It'll only be a few minutes!" Blonde pigtails bounced about.

"Yagami-kun is still under suspicion hence the handcuffs." Muffled words came from his pastry-filled mouth.

Crunching was heard as she childishly threw herself back against the couch, her arms flailing into a crossed position as she stuck out her tongue. Again a glare was given to the unusual man as she cursed him in her mind.

For the boy who had been silent since the "date" began, he only watched with his common feeling of anxiety. Anxiety towards leaving the bedroom as fast as possible, towards tuning out anything that may have something to do with himself being Kira, and a heavy anxious desire to construct a plan.

Of course, he had come up with this new theory only the night before. His theory that somewhere in his forgotten diary, there was something written that could prove or disprove both his and L's doubts about his innocence. Maybe a simple sentence that said he had no knowledge of people being murdered, though L would conclude he falsely wrote anything to give himself an alibi.

Would there really be anything worthy enough to risk getting it?

_Maybe I could call someone at home and ask if they could read it over the phone. No. If I had it locked then there must be something I didn't want anyone seeing._

Slowly he came from his thoughts as his wrist was pulled softly. His eyes skating down from the cuff and along the chain to spot Ryuzaki taking another plate of sweets from the assorted goods. His wrist being pulled harder as his opposite reached for the bowl of strawberries in front of Misa.

Suddenly, a slap echoed in the small room as the blonde caught her "opponents" hand. Her eyes beaming as he only gave her a curious gaze.

"Let Light-kun and me be alone and you can have the stupid food."

"…I'll just call someone to bring me my own bowl."

She gripped his hand even tighter as her free one sat the berries on her lap. An devious smirk crawling along her lips.

"Fine I'll have Matsuda-san," he tugged his hand lightly, "…Misa-san please let go."

Her tongue popped out, "Leave Light-kun alone."

"Misa-san if you don't let go I'll pull you over here." He grumbled.

"Oh yeah? Prove it…"

"Misa let him go." Light grunted.

Ryuzaki sat back in his position as the girl released him. A quick glare was shared before the two continued with their own business.

"Light-kun if you don't mind Ryuzaki watching, we can kiss." She bit her bottom lip.

"…No…" His eyes didn't bother to look at her as she began pouting and ranting.

_She's impossible…L…I told myself I would tell him why I needed the book even if it meant stricter confinement…But I can't be locked up again, if that happens Kira will still be out there. We'll never catch him. _

Screams and cries swirled about the room in a blurry haze. Yells of how the girl demanded more alone time, how the younger boy belonged to her, and how she wasn't going to take tagalongs anymore. Her shrill voice that would normally shatter glass was only a gentle fog in Light's mind. Maybe something more than the diary was bothering him, just maybe.

Tiny pieces of fabric clumped together from the couch's main stitching as he pulled the strands. Each slipping out easily without much effort, his eyes watching without focus. No, he couldn't think about anything other than midnight. His nightmare and the actions that brought him to…

No, no that wasn't it. He had only done those things to sooth his mind, if he hadn't he wouldn't have been able to sleep. The mere thoughts of L dieing still tortured his mind, that helpless painful look that was stained on his face, his limp body without breathing. It had truly scared the hell out of him…That was why he had to know that L wouldn't be in pain even when he was just sleeping.

_His heart was pounding but it wasn't hard._

"I told myself…" His words were only heard by himself.

_I said I'd tell him why I need it…But if I do what will he think? About me? What if that's enough to push him into believing I'm a killer once and for all? _

"What does he think about me?" Again he mumbled.

"What?!" Misa shouted.

"You're being unreasonable Misa-san and frankly…well you're being bratty." He stood to his slouched posture.

"**I'm **being unreasonable?! You won't let my boyfriend have any freedom, you pervert!" She pointed to his unchanged expression.

"Yagami-kun understands why I'm doing this…Now it's time to end this date so we can get back to work."

The cold restraint yanked the younger boy gently as he snapped back to the current situation. His head nodding when looking to Ryuzaki.

"No!"

Before Light could stand he was thrust back into his seat by a shaking Misa. Her hands clutching him tightly as she buried her face in his neck.

"Misa I have to go."

"No!" She whimpered.

"I'll see you again…Let go."

He gently took her wrists, tugging until she released his shirt. A pair of tear-filled eyes beaming at him.

"Just be patient." He sighed as he slid her off his lap, his own legs pulling him to his feet.

One final exhale of relief went into the room as two pairs of footsteps began heading to the doorway. Ryuzaki staying in a quiet shell as he grasped the handle.

'_**Clank!' **_

The chain rattled as L turned to see Misa before Light, holding the chain tightly. Her eyes shaking with tears as she sniffled.

"Misa let go." Light sighed.

"No, not until Ryuzaki takes these stupid handcuffs off."

"Misa-san let go or I told you what I would do." He warned.

She growled, "I don't care! You hear me?! I don't care!"

A frown grew along his mouth, "Fine."

Blue clashed with black for a single moment when it instantly became apparent that neither would let up without a fight. Misa only bracing her feet before L pulled the chain with all his strength.

His eyes grew when realizing he had brought both people along, Misa flying against his chest, his back slamming against the door, and Light only tripping before landing on Misa's legs. L quickly sunk to the floor, the blonde trembling as she held onto his shirt.

"Damn it Misa! I told you to stop this before someone got hurt!" Light rubbed his throbbing head while his eyes tried to regain focus.

He squinted before realizing that his "lover" hadn't stopped her drama yet. She was now sitting on L's hips screaming at him.

"You jerk! How can you pull a girl like that? You are so rude!" She shook his shirt collar as he made a few incoherent mumbles.

"Misa stop it! He's probably hurt!"

She turned to Light before reverting to the barely-moving L, "If you had just let Light-kun stay here you wouldn't be in pain, now would you?"

"Stop!" Light screamed.

"….You…" A few tears fell to L's shirt as Misa continued her hold.

"I don't get you at all. You said I was the perfect woman for Light, you said it! And now you just want to keep me away from him! That's evil, Ryuzaki!" She cried.

Light stayed motionless as both himself and L took in what Misa was saying. Their eyes widening in unison as she continued.

"You're evil! Kira kills evil people like **you**!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cold silence replaced the normal chatter that spread amongst the few remaining task members. Normal talk of new leads regarding the corporations involvement with Kira, of plans to figure out exactly who was behind all this, and a few conversations about the future after Kira.

This had all passed on as the day had swept into an early evening. Only the two lead investigators remaining in a state of silence as they kept researching, the others already asleep on the furniture surrounding the room.

"Yotsuba would benefit from these deaths. Look at the incline in their…"

His voice stopped itself when remembering that his partner was again in his own little corner of solitude. After days of trying to get him to work, Misa had ruined it all in one afternoon.

He spun his chair to see L's back, "Ryuzaki you can't sulk every time something upsets you. Misa was just mad at you…She…"

"I am not sulking."

He smiled, "Please you've been quiet ever since we got back, don't tell me you're actually thinking that was a confession about being Kira."

"…No. I was only thinking about what you thought." He sighed.

"Me? What do you mean?"

"About me trying to keep Misa-san and you apart, I was wondering if that upset you. You claimed it's one-sided but…"

"It is one-sided and you aren't trying to keep us apart. You're keeping us both in different types of confinement." He sighed.

"Yes…I am not sulking though." He placed a cherry in his mouth.

"Good now about Yotsuba…"

"Yagami-kun."

"Yeah?"

"I would have no advantage keeping the two of you separate. Kira and the Second Kira apart is an advantage but due to constantly watching you both, there is none." He turned to Light.

"I'm not Kira. You would have nothing even if Misa and I were together."

"…Yes…I will never try to break the two of you apart", he slid his chair closer to Light's computer screen, "but I can't guarantee that I will never come between you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Misa is nuts…Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candied Apples

Chapter Five: Negotiations 

Both pairs of eyes stared blankly at the flashing rectangular boxes that flooded the computer screen. Texts of warnings, denials, and blocks that refused to grant access to private business records. Files that they needed in order to focus on Yotsuba.

And after hours of digging and hacking they had ended with an enormous amount of security code lines. Each one needing to be taken apart bit by bit if they even had a shred of hope for opening a single document.

"If we start now and take half we can be done in a couple of days." His voice lacked determination.

The opposite man stayed silent as he pressed the pastry into his mouth. His thoughts telling him that his mind would only keep deteriorating at this rate. Nothing but a bunch of failed attempts overwhelming his every idea…yes he agreed with his partner in the sense that he lacked will.

"…I can call in a specialist but I'd rather not." He sighed.

"Yeah." Light shrugged while placing his hands securely behind his head.

Again a deep exhale was placed into the room from both parties. Their minds tangling and straightening concepts without words or actions. Each having an inner struggle before allowing their thoughts to simply wander.

For the younger boy he could feel nothing but stress overshadowing his need to research and discover. His very will seemed to be draining with every passing second but for what reason? Maybe his theories were finally catching up to him, the ones of how he could get home and get that damned diary. Thoughts of telling L why he so desperately needed it and of course the undeniable truth that he would be under stricter supervision once it was all said and done.

_I have to tell him, there's no chance he'll allow it otherwise. But…He will hate me and I will hate myself if it says anything about me being Kira. No. No, that can't be. Even if I was Kira I would never write it down…Maybe it will say I was being controlled and then I'd be nothing more than a victim, right?_

"Yagami-kun, is something wrong?"

Light felt his heart jump in surprise when hearing that familiar voice. The sound of the boy beside him that had once again managed to save him from his own thoughts.

"…No, nothing." He lied.

Black eyes narrowed for a mere instant towards the innocent looking face he was constantly curious about. Wondering if it was the true look of his younger partner or if it was simply a convincing act.

He let the glare go as quickly as it begun, returning to the battle he was having with himself. And more importantly going back to decoding the childish thoughts he kept bothering himself about. The ideas that he had truly let the bratty blonde "get" to him. Her shrill cries replaying in within him until reaching the point of almost threatening him with Kira.

_I will not sulk about it…however it was true what she said. _

"You alright?" Light took it upon himself to switch curiosity.

"Hmm? Yes…Although I must admit I'm starting to lose interest in this case."

Amber eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

He looked to him, "I worded that wrong let me rephrase. I'm starting to lose the will to work on this case…I now know the reason why and suspect you feel the same."

The younger boy calmed himself, "What do you mean?"

"…We are both preoccupied with other matters and therefore are not very determined to solve this matter."

"Yeah…Yeah I agree with you. Maybe if we just take a minute to figure things out we'll feel…"

"Yagami-kun."

"What is it?" He leaned forward.

He took a deep breath, "Misa-san was right. I'm undoubtedly the first person on Kira's list. I knew this when I first revealed myself to Kira and I understood that I was risking my life to stop him."

"We all are."

"Yes but when Misa-san said that Kira kills people like me, I finally realized that I'm the person Kira is looking for. I assembled this task force because I felt as though it would be easier to catch him…Now I believe I was wrong."

Light's bared his teeth in knowing where this was heading.

"I believe if you stayed here with the task force you would be able to lead them to Kira, as for me I will do better working on my own."

"What? After putting me in confinement and having us chained together you suddenly want to go back into hiding?" He stood.

"…Assuming I'm wrong about you than I am putting all of you in danger. Working alone would ensure that Kira wouldn't know about the task force."

"That isn't true, Ryuzaki! And how would separating us help? That would only give Kira the advantage! Together we can take him down but apart we're just wasting time." He glared.

"You mean like going through lines of code for days?" He glared in return.

Light held his fist at his side as he continued to take heavy breaths, "Its obviously going to take time but apart it'll take longer. And apart, if one of us were to be killed, the other may never find Kira."

"We could be killed now."

Slowly, Light released his glare and took a gentler stare. His hand moving from his side to take L's cuffed wrist.

"Ryuzaki this means that we share the same fate. If you die, I die. If I die, you die. We're both doing this to prove my innocence and if we're killed trying to do that than…." He struggled to find the words.

"Apart, one of us dies…If we are bound at least we die together?" His black bangs covered his eyes.

"…Yeah. I'd rather die knowing that you know I'm innocent than having you die and still wondering if I did it." He smiled.

"My mind isn't made up yet."

"I know but…"

"Ryuzaki!"

Both boys pulled away from the other as they turned to see a panicking Matsuda. His body running towards them, eyes wide with fear, and a heaving panting ensuing.

"What's going on?" Light asked.

"I…I…I took…"

L's deep eyes quickly darted behind the coughing man, shooting around the room in a state of curiosity.

"Matsuda-san," he almost growled, "where is Misa-san?"

"I took her…Took her to the movie shoot and as we were about to leave she asked me to get her something to drink. I only left for a minute." He choked.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"I don't know! The director said she took off with one of her friends." He held up his hands.

"Matsuda! You were told to stay with her at all times!" Light yelled before turning back to L.

"But Light…"

Ryuzaki ignored the man's babbles of how he thought he was just doing what a manager was supposed to do. His back quickly facing him as he clicked his microphone button.

"Watari track Amane Misa's cell phone and please hurry." He glanced over his shoulder to give Matsuda a death glare.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki! I was only…"

"The locator," Watari's muffled voice came through the speakers, "has determined her phone is still at the shoot."

"Damn it she left it there." Light mumbled.

"What? Then how are we going to find her? Does she have one of those belt things the rest of us wear?" The elder of the three questioned.

"No I didn't require that she wear one." L narrowed his eyes.

"Ah! I'm sorry guys! I…"

He stopped when suddenly hearing a foreign ringing sound. The sound of a cell phone? No. Ryuzaki was the only one who had his on, right?

"Yagami-kun!"

"Yeah it's mine…" He reached into his pants pocket, retrieving the silver device.

"Hey wait! I thought we all had to keep ours off, how come Light gets to keep his on?"

"Quiet Matsuda!" Light hushed before clicking the answer key.

"Hello?"

"Light-kun it's me!" The happy-go-lucky voice sang.

"Misa where are…"

His voice stopped when hearing the chain rattle against the floor, L jumping to his feet, pressing his ear against the opposite side of the phone. Their faces almost mashing the device from the closeness.

"Where are you?" He finished.

"You're mad, huh?"

"Yes! Why did you run off?"

"I can't take anymore of Ryuzaki's sick stuff! Making me wait all day in a tiny room without letting me talk to you."

"Misa, you are a suspect. Don't you understand that? You're lucky that you're even allowed to go to work."

"But Light-kun I never get to do anything fun and I never get any alone time with you!"

"Misa, this is just…reckless of you. How does running away bring us together?"

"Well…I was hoping you could come meet me and we'd go out for the night."

"So you're keeping yourself hostage until we go on a date?" He already knew the answer.

"Kind of…will you meet me, **alone**?"

"I can't do that…What if Ryuzaki and me stay the night in your room with you when you get back?"

"No way! I don't want him near me!" She cried.

"Misa I can't go out without Ryuzaki…In fact none of us should be outside where our faces will be seen."

"So cover your face!"

"Misa please." He moaned.

"Light-kun I'm only doing this so we can get some alone time."

He rubbed his head before covering the mouthpiece, his eyes shifting to the still listening L.

"If she tells us where she is can we go restrain her?"

"…Unfortunately no. Matsuda-san read that Misa's popularity has gone up since her first arrest. Restraining her again in public would draw attention to ourselves."

Light removed his hand, "What if we have a date here?"

"Alone?"

"No."

"Then no way!"

"Misa! Stop being…"

L snatched the phone from his opposite, "Misa-san I'm only going to offer this once. Yagami-kun and I will go on a date with you tonight if you swear to never do this again."

"Light-kun and me only."

"No."

"….Fine but you don't get to talk or be annoying, or stuff your face if we go eat!"

"Deal." His hand held the phone out to Light.

"Misa?" He unconsciously whispered.

"Yes?" She squealed.

"Never do this again. I'm not asking you to not do it, I'm telling you."

"Okay Light-kun!"

"Alright put something on that hides some of your face and call me back in a minute with where you want to meet." His finger pressed the 'end call' key.

The room fell silent between the three stunned persons. Matsuda continuing his inner rant on himself for feeling useless and unhelpful, for wanting to play such a large role in finding Kira only discover he could screw up the smallest of tasks.

The younger of the chained duo was only shocked by the fact that his partner would give in so easily. It was unlike him to not be stubborn.

"Ryuzaki…"

"I'm not going to repeat yesterday, it's as simple as that."

"Fair enough." Light smiled.

"Now then," he lifted his head, "we'll need to make some adjustments. Starting will these."

Their binding rattled while L once again reached Watari via computer.

"Bring the restriction tape, I need to keep my wrist and Yagami-kun's wrist together."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I would have written more but it would have been about six more pages. Hope you enjoyed this one. Oh and I'm warning you now that the rating is going to go up if that gives you any hint on what's going to happen. **


	6. Chapter 6

Candied Apples

Chapter Six: Sweet

Spontaneous chatter broke out amidst the crowded street. Talk of anything and everything that came to mind about life. Love, happiness, sorrow, and an occasional ramble of funny happenings. Indeed anything that a normal society would speak of…however this was not supposed to be a normal society.

Ever since the public had been introduced to the murderer known as Kira, the world seemed to be molding from a civilization of crime into a place where all living things lived in harmony. Peace, joy, and freedom were given to all who remained in a state of "good" behavior.

No. That was not what Kira wanted….Kira wanted to rule over all other things, to have people respect each other out of fear.

And even as Kira became involved with the corporate world, he still punished criminals…So why were people going on about their daily lives, they hadn't done so when Kira first arrived, why now?

For the duo that were leaning against the jewelry store building, this mysterious phenomenon was occurring all around them. Hustling groups of people passing by without care or worry that their lives could be taken instantly. And of course no thought to those who were risking their own lives to stop the killings. Maybe to the public, the "Kira Fad" was over.

A sigh was announced as the younger of the two looked down to his watch, the seconds turning into another minute of waiting.

"Do you see her?" Ryuzaki's muffled voice came from beneath the hooded jacket he donned.

"No." Light replied from his own covering.

Of course they were speaking of their missing third party-Amane Misa. After she had complained and nagged about getting a date, she couldn't even be on time to the place she chose.

"Maybe she…"

"Light-kun!"

Words were cut short when the bubbly girl threw herself against the boy she claimed as her lover. His back pressing harder against the building, forcing his friend back as well.

"Misa."

"Light-kun, I'm late but only because I was making myself extra cute for you." She smiled.

"What? I told you to cover your face."

She blinked, "You did? Oh yeah I forgot, sorry."

"Misa it's dangerous." He unraveled her arms from his body.

"You're worried about me? That's so sweet of you! But you don't need to be, Misa isn't scared of Second Kira or Kira." Her face flushed with pink.

"It doesn't matter, if Kira found out that you were arrested on suspicion he might…"

"Ah! What are you doing, Ryuzaki?!"

Ocean blue eyes glared at the boy who stood even closer to her beloved boyfriend. Their wrists holding tightly together with a strange black tie.

"Quiet Misa. We can't wear the handcuffs so Ryuzaki had us taped together." He lifted his sleeve to expose the binding.

"That is so sick! You are a pervert. First chaining yourself to another guy and now touching him." She crossed her arms.

"Call me whatever you want, the longer we stand here, the sooner we leave." He pulled his hood even lower.

"Oh that's right! Light-kun lets go shopping."

Slowly, the trio began walking along the less crowded street. A few people rushing passed them in a state of laughter and innocence, couples holding hands, and children cheering over one thing or another. The three remaining in silence whilst viewing this which they had not seen in what seemed like forever.

"Light-kun." Misa interlaced her fingers with the taller boy's, her face snuggling into his arm.

She hadn't been given freedom in a long time, so was it so wrong that she wanted one night? One single night where she didn't have to be confined to a room by herself, strapped to an icy board and blindfolded, or interrogated for crimes she didn't commit? Was it wrong?

The student ignored her romantic gestures as he had no feelings for her romantically or otherwise. She was just some girl that stalked him home one late night and threw herself on the floor in tears. Her personality was unreasonable and well she had the tendency to be…stupid.

_She is reckless. Can't she understand that we aren't playing games?_

His mind drifted from the pathway's surroundings, from the people that passed by, the tall buildings, and the girl that clung to him. Streaming into his own way of thinking about life, problems, and the damned diary that could make or break him.

It could go one of two ways-One: It read that he was only doing as Kira commanded. Maybe he was being used to do the killings and just had no memory of it. Or two: He is Kira and the power that the second and the first shared was once his own ability that left him.

But if the second were to be the right one…

_L would…_

A warm sensation tapped his cold fingers with a gentle nudge. Pressing lightly from under the sleeve that held himself to Ryuzaki's wrist…His fingers were tapping his?

"Huh?"

"Misa-san is talking to you." He whispered.

"Light-kun I wanted you to look at this!" Her finger pointed to the display in one of shops windows.

His feet took a step back as he looked up at long, oddly shaded bridal gown. It was black, accented with beads, and had an enormous bow hanging on the back of it.

"What about it?" He dared to ask.

"What about it?! Don't you want to dress me in it one day, hold me in your arms in a garden of flowers…Touch my lips with yours." A red blush filled her cheeks as she squealed her fantasy to all who could hear it.

"Whatever Misa…"

"Huh?! Light-kun we have to plan our future after we get married."

"We haven't even caught Kira yet…"

"So? I want…."

Both sets of vocals trailed off in the mind of the ever-illusive Ryuzaki. His black eyes looking passed the hood that shielded most of his features, seeing his own reflection in the window. He looked tired, distraught, and angry at the world surrounding him and maybe he was. Or maybe he was just angry with himself for being blindly pulled by a killer's every move. No matter what, he was always behind Kira and every time he had a suspect or a lead it would fall apart before his very eyes.

_Amane Misa is the second Kira or is involved that is definite. But what about Yagami Light? He is exactly as I profiled Kira…yet he no longer shows any sign of that profile. _

"Hey a candy store!"

His eyes moved to where Misa now fixated her attention on. A brightly lit shop filled with rows of candy in the window, advertisements for their latest selections, and colorful ribbons luring in anyone who looked.

"I could go off my diet for one night, right? What do you think, Light-kun?"

"I don't…," amber eyes looked to an eagerly fidgeting L, "Yeah we should go in."

The girl quickly took a tighter hold on her "boyfriend's" hand, pulling both males into the glowing shop. Their feet tripping and almost pulling the tape off.

"Misa don't…"

He stopped when seeing the inside of the building. Candy filling every row with colorful wrapping and bows. Sweet smells of chocolate and sugary flavors filling him with each passing second.

"Oh what are these?" Misa stepped towards a barrel filled to the brim with random candies.

"Just a lot of different assortments?" Light looked into the container.

Again, they were both tuned out by their somewhat ignored third member. His own senses swarming around in a haze from the goods he adored so much-sweets. Scents of sugar making his stomach ache for a sample of the large selection. Alas, he would have to ignore such cravings since Misa had forbidden him to eat on this outing.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to pay for these." Light whispered.

"Yes."

Their footsteps stayed together in sync as they reached the counter. Misa setting the massive amount of treats down as she cuddled up to Light in thanks for buying her the items. His arm becoming sore from her tight squeezing.

"Ryuzaki did you want…"

He glanced to see his partner fixated with the candy that sat upon a large shelf. Specifically, a red bow that was securely knotted around a plastic-wrapped apple. A candied apple.

Light felt himself smile as he turned back to the clerk, "Hey…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Constant conversations were heard passing by with each person that strolled along the darkened park. Stories of anything from past experiences or future holdings were told to fellow walkers. Even as the streetlights flooded on to brighten the early evening atmosphere, people crowded by with chat.

His sensitive ears listened in and out occasionally while he continuously pulled his knees closer to his chest. The nippy night air bringing him to a point of wanting to shiver.

"…but it won't matter because we'll be together." The blonde's legs slid along the park bench, closer to Light's.

"Yeah." He nonchalantly agreed.

"When we do get married I…"

"Wow that's Misa-Misa!"

"Seriously?"

"Hey Misa-Misa!"

The trio shot their attention to the sudden circular crowd the girl was bringing in. Several asking for autographs, photos, and even a few asking who the two were that she was hanging out with.

"Misa lead them away from us." Light panicked.

"Huh? Oh right Kira." She jumped up to start a cutesy little routine to get the fans to follow her further from the remaining duo.

"Yagami-kun we need to leave when Misa-san returns."

"Yeah."

Both fell silent as they listened to the shuffling crowd that continued to grow around their only girl member. Comments on her looks, her tiny figure, and her "adorable" personality flooding the area.

_She has gotten a lot more popular, Ryuzaki was right about restraining her…He…"_

"Ryuzaki, I was thinking about something…"

"Hmm?"

"If you do decide to leave and work on your own, I will lead the task force to Kira."

"Why would I hide from you, Kira?" He tested.

An amber glare was shot at L, "I am not Kira."

"When I told you about my thoughts on leaving you immediately said that it wouldn't work. You were entirely against becoming the task force leader but now you suddenly want to…This means that you want me out of the way because you are hiding something."

"I…I didn't want…There's something I need to find out about but if I told you than you would…" He turned away.

Slowly, the bench creaked as L pressed his lips to Light's ear, his body leaning in closer.

"I would find out you were Kira and lock you up?"

Without thinking about how close they were, Light turned his head to barely brush his mouth against his partner's. Their eyes holding a deadlock.

"You would hate me."

The answer rang loudly in Ryuzaki's mind as he felt as though his body had just been stabbed repeatedly. Yagami Light was more concerned with how he would feel than what would happen if he determined he was Kira? That was unthinkable and unreasonable…But then why was it once again so convincing?

"I would hate you if you were Kira because I don't want you to be. But if you wanted to know something, whether it related to this case or not, I wouldn't." He pulled himself backwards.

"…Even if it had to do with proving me innocent or guilty?"

"…I wouldn't hate you…What is it you want to know?"

He allowed his hands to tremble lightly as he gathered the admission into the least amount of words.

"I had a diary…I don't know why I bought it but I kept it under lock and key. Now if it didn't contain anything important, why would I hide it?" He questioned.

L frowned, "It doesn't have anything to do with Kira."

"How can you be sure?"

"Think about it…Kira has outsmarted all of us. He has even managed to evade and destroy the people investigating him. So if you were Kira, even if you have no recolation of it now, would you risk writing something about it?"

"I thought of that but what if he was controlling me?"

"He still wouldn't chance it. He doesn't want me to find anything on him and he knows if I was suspicious of anything, I'd check." He sighed.

"So you don't think there's anything?" He smiled.

"No." He looked to him.

"I was so worried about telling you that I didn't think it over…I told you for nothing."

He looked away once again, "Yagami-kun, why did it matter if I hated you?"

"Hmm? I-I'm not sure…I've had this fear that you would hate me. Not because that would mean you would incarcerate me…I just don't want you to hate me."

"…Interesting…Did you ever hate me?"

"I remember not liking you but I don't think it was that bad. Anyway I'd rather not remember why I didn't like you." He turned to rummage through Misa's large sack of candies.

"Here."

L shifted to see the sugary apple he had spotted in the store. Its bright wrapping shimmering from the streetlights as his eyes widened.

He eagerly slid it from Light's hand to open the plastic covering, untieing the bow, and letting his tongue glide along the sugarcoated surface.

"Thank you, Yagami-kun." He said between licks.

He smiled, "How does it taste?"

The darker haired boy only left silence hang in the air as his own mouth turned to a smile, his tongue still lapping away at his treat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm sorry for mistakes but I'm really sleepy again. Rating is going up next chapter so be prepared! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Rating has gone up! I warned you. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candied Apples

Chapter Seven: Understandings

Slowly, the loud echoes of chatter that once filled the halls of the building began to fade into minor whispers. Talk of the days events, the problems each member faced, plans of what to do about the only girl who had caused so much stress, and general discussions about Kira twisted into nothing more than tired thoughts in the confused minds of the men. Their heads throbbing with racing anxiety even as they said their nightly farewells to one another.

A simple hand gesture was given from the final member as he bid his goodnight to the recently re-chained duo. His cramped body quickly turning to stagger to his own private suite on another floor.

"Night Matsuda."

The younger of the two males gave his own wave as the older man furthered his way down the hall, quickly fading from sight. A distant sound of the elevator moving before the room fell into a proper silence.

Light lowered his head from this common routine while closing the door to the bedroom he shared, a creaking sound filtering into the quiet room as his body leaned heavily against the wooden framing. All his thoughts of the stressful day gathering for a final analysis as they had done for countless nights.

Ideas of anything that could help catch Kira sooner, thoughts of what the day had been like, and maybe a few personal mental notes he himself was still trying to decode.

On the subject of the killer, his thoughts were nothing but images of his diary. Yes, he had gotten over the fact that L was right…Nothing was in there and even if there was it wasn't proof enough to decide if he was innocent or guilty. But…maybe he could only see the blurry pages that kept him guessing because he…he had self doubt? Yeah he did and he knew L knew it.

As for the daily events that kept him in a constant state of surprise, it was only getting more and more frustrating. Particularly the problems involving the girl who had caused such shock and disbelieve-Misa. Her reckless antics that could have left Ryuzaki more hollow and undetermined were playfully followed by the hostage-style date that they had returned from only an hour ago.

And last but not least-his own personal struggles. The thoughts that had been attacking his mind relentlessly for some time…

_L…Ryuzaki…_

Clinks and clanking made themselves known in sync with the wavelike pattern the chain created along the carpeting. Zigzagging closer as the illusive second partner took a step towards his…depressed friend?

Amber eyes slid themselves up to face a black hollow abyss of uncertainty. Dark eyes that seemed endless with curiosity, intelligence, determination, and skill. Always analyzing any situation but never hesitating to make it known.

"What is it?" Golden-brown eyes seemed to light up against the onyx color they were locked with.

"You seem down?" He questioned his conclusion.

"I-I'm just tired." His mind wondered about his own answer.

Black strands of hair fell downward as Ryuzaki tilted his head, "We should get some sleep then."

A nod was given as the duo walked steadily towards their shared bed. The chain causing a series of rattling sounds as L crawled to the side he had claimed as his. The opposite boy sitting along the edge of his own side as he stared blankly at the wall.

_Maybe Misa just wore me out…She was all over me on the ride back…_

His slender fingers tapped the silver cuff that bound his wrist. Slipping around the edges, gliding along a few links of chain before returning to the locked device. His eyes watching while trying to return to thought.

Misa was a handful…She was loud, obnoxious, clingy, and was angered so easily. She had done nothing but complain about both her and her "boyfriend's" confinement since before they had even started living in the large building…But…She wasn't the reason he was feeling this way, was she?

_Ryuzaki…Since we talked at the park…_

"Ryuzaki…"

"Yagami-kun?"

Both males ceased when realizing their opposite was trying to speak.

"Go ahead Ryuzaki." He kept his back to him.

"I've been thinking about something all night…I'm sure I've come to the right conclusion but I want to ask you something…"

"…Yeah?" A shallow breath was exhaled.

"I asked you why it was important for me not to hate you, you said you didn't know. So now I want to know which is more important: me not hating you or you proving yourself innocent?" Dark stares were aimed at the boy's back.

He smiled, "You said you would only hate me if I was Kira, so obviously proving myself innocent is more important. You wouldn't hate me if you knew I wasn't a killer."

"As I thought." He mumbled before pressing a finger to his lip.

"Ryuzaki there's been something on my mind too, so can I ask you something?"

"Yes, go on."

"You said you didn't want me to be Kira but at the same time you want to be right so which is more important to you: proving I'm guilty or proving I'm innocent?" He gripped the sheets gently.

Once again a strange tension grew within the silence of the bedroom. Both pieces of intelligence going over what had been asked. Figuring and decoding in a matter of seconds before speaking.

"I…"

Light cut him off, "Never mind, don't tell me. I already know."

_Obviously he wants me to be guilty…Why would I even ask him?…Hoping he'd say…_

A loud gasp suddenly shot from his mouth, throwing his entire track of thinking off. Any passing thought disappeared, any wonderings about why he hadn't been thinking about his own questions, any thought at all fled from mind. Every idea gone when a pair of warm arms wrapped around his chest, a strange wet sensation nipping at the back of his neck.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing?!" He pulled the man's wrists from his body, holding them against the bed as his eyes shifted in panic.

The wetness on his neck stopped as the weight of L's head limply leaned on the back of his own. A light breathing ensuing from the older boy while he attempted to pull his arms back from the equaling strong male. Still his wrists were held down.

_What is he thinking?! What is wrong with him?! Why would….Why…_

Light struggled to keep himself from yelling as he corrected the mistakes he had made previously. Not stopping to think over his questions or problems before consulting L, not thinking straight whenever he was around the boy, and ending with telling him something useless…No now he thought it over and he knew his answer.

He laughed to prevent from screaming, "I get it. It was a test, right? You did exactly what you wanted me to do with Misa. Get intimate to see if I'd admit anything about Kira…right?"

"…"

"Right?" His teeth bared.

"Yagami-kun, Kira would never leave any evidence…written or otherwise. And Kira wouldn't have told me about a possible clue to his guilt…like a diary." He paused when feeling the hold on his wrists becoming tighter.

"…If you were Kira you wouldn't have told me about it…So why would I do this just to see if you'd slip up?"

Light lifted his head, "But you want me to be him."

"You didn't let me answer your question. Yes, I did want you to be Kira but it's becoming more obvious that you are not…And I don't want you to be…I want nothing more than to prove your innocence right now." He whispered.

Slowly, Light released his captive wrists, his body almost shaking as he turned to look at the hunched man that continued to stare into his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to answer your question," he leaned his head against Light's, "I want to show you what a candied apple tastes like."

A strange feeling overcame the student as he attempted to pull back, only to find his body was paralyzed. His mind racing, screaming that he needed to get away from L…yet he couldn't bring himself to do so.

_I…I need to…._

Ryuzaki's bangs fell into his closing eyes as he gently pressed his lips to Light's. The younger of the two staying motionless for a moment before pressing back against the soft sensation, his hands taking either side of L's face as he pressed even harder.

Suddenly the familiar wetness pressed Light's closed mouth, massaging gently until he parted his lips. Sweet tastes of sugar and apple filling his senses as he found his own tongue playing with L's.

_I don't want him to hate me…because…_

Ryuzaki carefully pulled away as he stared into his partner's passionate eyes. A clear, pure image of himself reflecting back while they seemed to be pleading for him to continue.

"L…I love you." He whispered.

Black eyes widened from behind the hair that clouded them. Shaking and shifting as if the hardest case in the world had just fallen into place before him. Exposing anything that he could never understand and telling him exactly what to do.

"L-Light-kun I…I…" Words refused to leave his tingling mouth.

"It's okay. I didn't expect you to say it back." He sighed.

"I…I…" He choked.

His bangs shifted away from his eyes as Light moved them back, the lighting in the room forcing him to blink before returning to look at the younger boy.

"Light-kun I'll admit I have feelings for you but…"

His voice ceased as Light kissed his trembling lips, both closing their eyes once more as L felt a strong grip grab his shoulders, pushing his back down to the cold bed sheets. A masculine Light pinning him as he held himself in between Ryuzaki's legs.

Suddenly Light broke their kiss, quickly yet gently biting L's sensitive neck. The opposite boy gasping in unison with his arching back.

"Light-kun…"

Only a harder bite was given as a response before the student ran his lower lip along his partner's throat, returning to his mouth for a softer kiss. The younger male gliding his hands under the distinctive long sleeved shirt he had become used to L wearing. Slipping the garment up as his mouth retreated from L's, reverting downward to lick across his pounding chest and across his stomach.

"Light-kun…" He shot up from his position to catch his lover off guard, taking his shoulders and roughly pushing him down beside him. Their bodies switching with L readjusting himself to straddle Light's hips.

"L." He laughed.

"…I wouldn't sit on top of you if you were trying to sleep…" He smirked.

"What? You were…you were awake?" Flashes of his nightmare ran in his mind, a quick memory of listening to L's beating heart.

The room stayed quiet as the opposite boy didn't respond, his mouth only moving to keep his partner's captive. His hands wasting no time to unbutton Light's shirt, the resting male sitting up to slid it off his arms, ripping it as it caught on the binding chain.

"Light-kun…"

Ryuzaki's hand pressed him down to his back, his tongue exploring the new tastes as he ventured closer to the hem of Light's pants. The sound of the zipper and button unclasping filling the younger boy's ears, his back arching towards the ceiling when feeling the gentle bite placed over his boxers and over his hardened length.

"Ryuzaki." He tried not to scream.

A smirk slid along the said boy's mouth as he stopped pleasuring his lover, his mouth returning to kiss him.

"Ryuzaki." He protested the boys teasing.

"Light-kun." He gasped between kisses.

"That isn't funny."

Against what the boy had said, they laughed before L felt that his body was once again being overpowered. His back giving in to the softness of the bed, the soft cloth that covered his chest being pulled snuggly over his head as it too ripped on the chain.

"Light-kun…"

Light attempted to cut him off with a kiss but stopped as the boy held his fingers over his mouth.

"W-what's wrong?"

"…Nothing…I love you." Black eyes widened with his own words.

"If you don't mean it…"

"I do."

Amber eyes stayed focused even as their possessor removed L's hand from covering his mouth, both sets of lips pressing together in unison. A cold feeling sweeping over Ryuzaki as his jeans were undone, his own legs kicking until they came off. Light sharing this feeling as his pants were also removed.

Their eyes met once more when Light pulled the sheet over both of them, his hands taking the final clothing from their bodies. Black and amber color diving into the other as Light positioned himself, pressing against his partner.

"Light-kun!"

He accidentally cried out as the pressure between his legs became more intense. Light biting his own lip down as drops of blood fell.

"Light-kun, please."

He caught his lover's voice before beginning a gentle rhythm against his hips. Pushing in and out gently as the pain was slowly replaced with a soothing pleasure.

"L."

He lowered his lips to Ryuzaki's.

"I love you."

They both whispered before sharing one final kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:…I need to cool off. Anyway I don't think I've ever written such a detailed…well anyway the story isn't over yet. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who put this on their alert list and those who reviewed! Enjoy.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candied Apples

Chapter Eight: Downfall 

Soft, gentle mumblings escaped into the calm quietness of the bedroom. Rambles of words, names, places, and an occasional moan. Anything and nothing that may or may not have been running across the sleeping boy's imagination.

This strange behavior he had adapted, continued its pace as his fist tightened around a clump of sheets. Squeezing harder and harder before suddenly releasing the captive cloth. His closed eyelids starting their own oddity when a gentle twitch came across them, his mouth moving with the routine as his lips parted and closed.

"Don't…You can't…"

More whispers elapsed in between shallow panting. His body trembling from the apparent and familiar nightmares he was once again being forced to experience. People screaming before vanishing, blood splashing across his face, his own cries being nothing more than words caught in his throat, and the harsh torture of holding a dieing L in his arms.

"I'll create a perfect world."

Glowing, watery amber colors shimmered against the brightness of the morning light. Shaking ever so slightly as pictures of the hellish dream faded from view. Furthering farther and farther until the blackness of their shadows were crushed against the sunshine of reality.

Rattling noises sounded under the blankets as the chained boy wiped his teary eyes. Silence overpowering the room as he stopped his (what he thought to be) childish panting. An unsettling calmness running along his spine as his thoughts carefully went over the events his mind had played during the night.

_I'll create a perfect world? _

The declaration which had woken him from his unpleasant slumber replayed itself. Words he had spoken but had nothing to do with his now blurry vision of the dream. The last thing that had occurred was the terrifying image of…well what did that have to do with "creating a world"?

Nothing. If anything it was just a sentence that crawled out of his mouth during sleep. A harmless group of rambles that he uttered…But if that was true then why did it feel like he had said that very thing before?

_I'll create a…_

His hair dropped into his eyes as he stopped himself in mid-thought. It was pointless to figure out such a useless thing, right?

A sigh was issued to the still quietness that filled the room when the boy who allowed it to escape rolled over to see his sleeping partner. The older man's chest steadily moving up and down with each breath.

Amber shades watched this with great interest since something about the opposite boy seemed…different. His black hair was still messily scattered in every direction, the dark circles that graced his eyes were onyx, and he was breathing normally…But the position he was in…he was on his back?

Normally, well normally for Ryuzaki, when he was walking around he was hunched over, when sitting he had his legs to his chest, and when he wasn't sitting up to sleep he was secured in a tight fetal position on his side. Now his back was snuggly placed against the bed, one of his hands by his face, the other dropped to his side, and he had a…a strange aura of weakness surrounding him.

L, Ryuzaki, he had been profiled as someone who was almost emotionless when dealing with any situation, especially if it dealt with Kira. When meeting Light he seemed eager but calm about admitting to being L, playing tennis he was determined but kept a strong hold on never showing feeling, any everyday issue he had kept a firm stone hard front up to the world.

But in this moment, even though he was sleeping, he seemed very emotional. His body was open, vulnerable, warm, and appeared very inviting. He no longer had his guard up, nothing to protect him and distance himself from others.

Dark strands were wound around Light's careful fingers while coming to this realization. L, who had accused him of being a killer and yet slept in the same bed as him, had given in.

It was obvious as to why he had made this change, his love for Light. In the previous night he was hesitant to say it out of fear that the opposite boy was in fact a murderer. But that had quickly changed as events took place…In the end he did say he loved him…And even though he said he meant it, did he?

Yes.

Yes, he had fallen for him but it didn't excuse the fact that he may still have doubts about his lover's innocence. After months of having him followed, placing cameras in his home, accusing him on a day-to-day basis, and going so far as to chain them together it was apparent that his feelings of being right hadn't suddenly switched. He had doubt and that would never change until they caught the real Kira. Maybe even then he wouldn't believe it.

"I'd still love you…"

The younger of the two whispered against Ryuzaki's slumbering mouth. Pressing gently whilst trying not to wake him.

"Mnn…"

He quickly pulled back when hearing a light moan. L's arms extending outward to stretch as his eyes squinted open. Black immediately crashing into the amber glow that stared down at him. Locking in a gentle stare before he rubbed the sleepiness from his onyx gems.

"Light-kun?"

"Good morning." He smiled.

"G-good morni…"

Words muffled off into nothing as his mouth was taken over by his opposite. Their lips pressing together gently while recalling their actions during the previous night. A night of passion which they had made clear to one another would not be the first and last of their new relationship.

Their kiss was broken for a moment as heat overcame L's body, Light carefully placing himself on top of him. Their eyes locking in acknowledgment and agreement that they couldn't go any further this morning. No, today was a very unique and enjoyable occasion for each and every task member. The day they would gather the rest of their information and catch their number one suspect- Kyosuke Higuchi.

"We'll catch Kira tonight…If we…"

"Ryuzaki, what happens after we capture Kira, the real Kira?" He wiped the black bangs from the boy's face.

"…We…" He stopped when understand what the younger of them was trying to do.

It had been a long time since Kira had introduced himself to the world as some kind of godlike figure. And from day one, L was tracking down whoever was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people-criminals or not-they were lives. It wasn't long after that that he had targeted Yagami Light as his murderer and constructed numerous amounts of tests to see if he'd slip up.

As time went on it became obvious that he was to cunning to fall for simple tricks like that. With that understanding in mind, he continued to watch him…But…after last night…he could no longer see him that way could he? Secretly, maybe…but he could never honestly want to accuse him again.

"We'll catch whoever is Kira…and then…"

"You'll go back into hiding…"

"Yes."

Slowly, his head turned to stare blankly at the wall. Was this the first time he had actually thought about what would happen after everything ended? No, but it was the first time he had asked L…And it was true. After Kira was caught and his imprisonment or execution took place, the task force members would go about their daily lives. His father wouldn't have to worry about money because of L assuring that each member's family would be taken care of if they chose to stay with him for the remainder of the investigation. Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, they would all go back to life as usual. As for himself, he would graduate college and become what he always wanted to be-an investigator. But…what about Misa and L?

The blonde had no intention of ever leaving his side, would he have to deal with her forever? Marry her just to shut her up?

_L…_

A soft sensation took hold of his chin, tugging him to look back down at the boy beneath him. Their eyes meeting again, amber filled with a strange sense of anger, and black remaining illusive.

"I will go back into hiding but will you come with me?"

Golden eyes grew to beam down in a stunned stare. The man who had claimed to be hostile towards him wanted him to, in a sense, live with him? It didn't seem like Ryuzaki would ever need or want anyone else to interfere with his life…Could he love Light more than he was showing?

"I'll go with you."

The duo shared another kiss before quickly breaking apart, their minds realizing they needed to get ready for work.

They both smiled, "Lets catch Kira."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Car doors slammed open and closed, police sirens echoing throughout the confined area, helicopter blades spinning with a raging sound, people shouting questions as to what the commotion was about, and further screaming from the detective who fell against the ground.

His eyes trembled with an overwhelming fear as he stared at what appeared to be nothing more than a brick wall. One of his hands reaching for a weapon he didn't have, the other clutching the mysterious notebook he had retrieved from Higuchi's car.

"Yagami-san, why are you screaming?"

A muffled voice shot through the headset he donned, Ryuzaki calling to him from the helicopter only a few feet away. His voice finding itself unable to answer in fear that the horror before him may look in his direction.

"Chief, you okay?"

Mogi attempted to calm him, pulling him to his feet and taking the notebook from his shaking hands. Gently clutching it before seeing the terrifying monster that stood hunched against the wall.

"What is that thing?!"

The males who remained in the tinted flying vehicle sat closer to the window, looking passed the massive amounts of police lights, crying civilians, and screaming sounds from the hectic chaos that continued.

"Mogi, what's happening? We can't see anything from here." Light gripped his armrests.

"The notebook…touch…"

The faulty headsets began crackling the already muffled words of the detective.

"Please bring the book to the helicopter." Ryuzaki opened the door.

No response was given as the portly man staggered towards the still spinning blades. His shadow becoming more and more clear as he separated himself from the red and blue flashers. His hands holding out the book to a waiting L.

His fingers held up the average looking, nothing special, notebook. Its white title reading: Death Note. He quickly scanned the odd title before turning towards the wall, his eyes growing in surprise to see the enormous shinigami.

"So if you touch the book you can see a shinigami?" He questioned himself.

"What?! Are you serious? Let me touch it too."

The hectic pace of the world seemed to stop in this instant. No longer were the sirens loud, only whispers of a frightened society, people were not screaming but rather becoming mute, and the twisting blades ceased their turning…Ryuzaki even stopping his trail of thoughts as Light grabbed the notebook from his hands.

"Can you really see…."

A bright white glare shot into his eyes as flashes of a forgotten memory, and a forgotten life passed into his very being. Misa confessing her love to him-Kira, his idealistic world falling into place, his imprisonment, loosing the book, Ryuk, the cameras in his room, reading "the human who's name is written in this note shall die", and every last bit of Kira's existence falling back into place.

_I've won! Everything went exactly as planned!_

He slyly bit his bottom lip as he wasted no time in slipping out the hidden piece of the Death Note in his watch. Carefully pricking his finger and writing Higuchi's name in blood. Waiting for forty seconds to pass.

"Yagami-kun, are you alright?"

Again time fell apart into nothing as the ear shattering voice he had grown to love came crawling along his mind. The voice that still made him sick to his stomach and yet…

_No._

He slowly turned to face the curious detective, his head tilting in surprise that his friend wasn't shocked at the monster before them.

_No._

"Yagami-kun, do you not see the shinigami?"

_Oh God…What have I done?_

"Yeah…Monster I saw it…I think I'm going to be sick."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Guess who's back? Back again. Kira's back…Hmm will he kill L? You'll have to wait and find out. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Candied Apples

Chapter Nine: Decision 

Sharp sprays of hot water crashed against the tiled walls surrounding the still boy. A continuous steam that only felt like limp numbness digging into his body. Raking against his chest with an enraged fury to feel like nothing in his terrified mind.

Yeah, it had been like this for much longer than this one single night. Since he had built this well organized plan, he questioned if his other self (the unaware side), could handle finding the notebook once more, if he could stand the stress, and whether or not he could carry the burden of having self doubt. In the end he had completed this without breaking down…And through the overwhelming success of how everything fell right into place…He had made one enormous screw-up.

Falling in love with the person he despised most of all. The man who wanted nothing more than to keep him locked up on death row, waiting in horror for the day he would be executed.

L.

Water droplets slid down his soaked brown hair, slipping until falling into his anger-filled eyes. Piercing them with the familiar intense hotness but again weakening to nothing more than small irritants.

His mouth twitched with these annoyances, his mind to confused to think of anything but the damn shower water. Nothing but random thoughts of L, writing names, needing to talk to Misa, Ryuk, and the raging headache that was slowly building itself up.

A large smack suddenly echoed within the confined walls of the stall. Bouncing along with its sound until coming back to the responsible person's ears…The sound of his fist punching the wall…only to hear nothing else. No one asking what was wrong, no one waiting on the other side of the door, no one chained to him…No one was in there with him except his anger.

He pulled his hand back to see the bruise that had already formed along knuckles and the impression mark from the handcuff he had once worn ringed around his wrist. A rather deep red cut he had never noticed before, even when the cuffs had been removed to be replaced with tape. And after the hours that had gone by after the restraints had been taken off permanently by Ryuzaki…Hours he had spent by himself in his room, staring at the wall and thinking of how nice it was to not be under surveillance anymore…Thinking of these pathetic thoughts before realizing just how bad things had become.

How bad, how troublesome, and how he planned to talk his way out of being with Ryuzaki any longer. He couldn't stand to…

A sharp sting rang in his thoughts when his body suddenly fell to the watery tile. Both hands cupping his mouth as he held back the overwhelming urge to vomit. The same thing he had had to do during the ride back in the helicopter. Not thinking or looking at the black haired boy but still wanting to be sick.

_Damn it! Damn it!_

Darkened amber shades narrowed at the thoughts that had brought him to act this way. The ideas of leaving L…Yes. That was exactly what made his stomach turn…but it hadn't always been like that, right? Before being chained, the sight of Ryuzaki made him gag, being in the same room was pitiful and frightening, and the slightest idea of having him for a friend was just ridiculously hysterical. Ryuzaki, L, whatever he called himself, had been Light's disease.

Now? Of course things were different after the idiotic actions he had taken! Now thoughts of leaving the man he loved were out of the question, being away from him was both pleasing and disturbing, and worst of all…

_I have to kill him._

He choked back the gag in his throat, his eyes widening at this unspeakable truth. With his own plan he would kill L. He would laugh at him dieing in his arms and never have to worry about someone being at his level of thinking again.

"I have to create a perfect world…Even if I wanted to save him…"

Memories of tricking Rem and talking with Ryuk flashed before him. Telling them what to do if they planned to save Misa and for the male shinigami-earn some entertainment. His mind going over and over the plan to see that in the end, Rem would kill L to save the blonde. Now…even if he wanted to protect L from the death god he would have to tell her to abandon the mission.

_But I can't talk to her alone…She would never allow him to lock Misa up…Wait! What am I thinking? I have to kill him, there's no other choice. I…_

Tiny drops of blood fell from his lip, his teeth biting down harder before allowing himself to breakdown if only for a minute. If he planned to follow through, then any doubts had to leave, any screams he needed to utter had to be let out, any feelings had to go.

Tears, hotter than the water that still poured along his sitting figure, fell down his face. Pictures of L laughing with him, images of their long nights together, and memories of each and everything they had experienced together even before his confinement streamed across his eyes. Screams stuttering as he prayed L kept his promise to not watch him on the cameras anymore. Hoping he couldn't hear or see the inevitable nervous breakdown he was having.

_Why?! Why can't you accept me as Kira?! You could rule this world with me! You don't have to care about criminals! The don't deserve to live, why can't you see that?! _

The scattering water sounds were drowned out by his hands cupping over his ears. His body feeling as though it might die of the massive hatred he had adapted. Hate for L, hate for himself, and hate that he couldn't just stop loving him…

_This isn't my fault. You were the one…You…How could you do something so sick? Why did you make me…Why did I fall for you? I don't love you! I hate you!_

Suddenly a faint memory lingered into his screaming confusion. The distant chat he had had with Ryuk after L's admission that Light was his first friend. The death god saying he didn't know if the human he possessed could kill someone that was thought of as a friend. The student countering by saying that Ryuzaki was Light's friend, but L was Kira's enemy.

All four were just two people, just two boys that had been thought a lot together. Whether it had been Light and Ryuzaki being top students together or Kira killing the fake L in an attempt to rid of the actual one. They were all the same…but not all the time. Ryuzaki and L had shown their single person to open up to all people rather than hide in the shadows…But Light and Kira were two different people in one body. Light loved Ryuzaki, he loved him more than anyone…But Kira hated L and would do anything to destroy him. Light had become Kira once more and therefore could not allow his lover to live.

_L, you're just in the way. If I want my world to be perfect, you can't be in it._

Scratching, muffled noises shot into the room as the audio was turned on, L's voice calling to Light over the speakers.

"Yagami-kun, I know I said I wouldn't have the sound on anymore but Matsuda-san wanted me to let you know that Misa-san is leaving soon." The speakers snapped off.

His body trembled from the voice he had hated for so long…and loved for such a short amount of time. That deep voice that had whispered his name, that had called to him when he fainted in the cell, and yet held a deep hatred for the person he had become…that hate in his voice that was meant for Kira.

"Stupid L…You have…", the few remaining tears fell from his eyes, "You have no idea that you're going to die."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soft whispers of crying were whimpered into the silent lobby. Footsteps leading away from the couple that were locked in a warming embrace. The girl sobbing quietly as she latched herself onto her "boyfriend's" shirt. His eyes only staring at her idiotic behavior, his ears listening as the last of the members left them alone.

_I told L I'd see her off…She would act like a brat again if I didn't._

"Misa." He whispered.

"What is it, Light-kun?" Her blue pools stared into his amber gems.

"Listen carefully, I'm going to tell you the location of something I buried. You need to go dig it up for me."

Her body tensed in his arms when understanding that he had regained his memories of the Death Note. Her own being slightly restored by the recap Rem had given her.

"I understand, I'll remember Ryuzaki's real name and…"

His grip on her tightened, "No…Wait yes…"

Another gag was caught in his mouth as he thought of the decision he had decided upon. It was to late to save L, even if he tried he couldn't get away from Rem wanting to protect Misa. Maybe there was one way or another to save his…his enemy? But he couldn't…If he did he would have to admit his guilt but result in…

No matter what, he would lose Ryuzaki.

"Misa, don't kill him yet."

"Huh? But Light-kun if I kill him you won't have to worry."

"…I…"

"Wait, why don't you want me to kill him?" Her lips pouted.

"Because I want to do it myself."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: But will he? Who knows?…I do. Please ignore the mistakes, I'm tired. Oh and sorry for the shortness of the chapter, next one should be longer…and tragic. Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Candied Apples

Chapter Ten: Forever

An unsettling silence overcame the cold and hollow building that stood high above the noisy city. Calm quietness filling each and every suite from corner to corner, sliding itself into the minds of the few people that remained there. Stopping its routine once it had shaded over the entire tower, locking the silence within the walls, not daring to allow the rushing sounds outside to enter.

However, even without sounds or sight of the shuffling crowds below, he knew there was chaos ensuing every few minutes. People everywhere that continued to worry about what would become of themselves, work that needed to be done, daily problems, and curiosity as to exactly what God they prayed to.

For the boy that viewed the streetlights from the darkened estate, he could only make himself believe that he was the one they prayed to…Or at least he would be once he regained his position of power. Yes, getting his abilities back and becoming the lord of all that was justice and righteous. Destroying those that stood in his way as though they were nothing at all.

Amber colors narrowed at these concepts that their possessor had had to relearn and accept as his own philosophy. The idea that Kira, being himself, was creator and had no other options than to eliminate those that blocked his ideal vision from becoming reality. He had to accept this destiny as he had previously done.

Still, when looking past his own confidence and pride, he found that it was harder to face the second time. Before, when he made the choice to be a god he completely believed himself. His very life was thought of as truth and power…Now he only knew he was this former god…But…Could he honestly say he trusted himself?

An icy cold shot through his finger tips as he touched the glass window before him. His mind not recognizing the sensation as he stayed lost in this question he asked himself. The question of whether or not he knew his choice was the right decision.

The decision he had made when saying his farewells to Amane Misa. The hardest choice he had ever had to make…Maybe it wasn't a choice but rather which route he intended to take to get the same result. One leading through a treacherous path of having to admit he was guilty, explaining the deeds he had committed, and exposing everything he had lied about…to L. And the second road forcing him to follow with his own stupid plot and kill the said boy in order to remain in a disguise of innocence.

If he chose the first then there was a small glimmer of hope that Ryuzaki would be saved, that the entire world would be saved from his plans, even if he was beginning to think these killings were right. He would admit what he had done, go to prison, and die there alone.

The later route would stop any chance of being caught…for now. If he played along as if nothing had changed then things would move on their own course. Rem would kill L and therefore eliminate his source of anger. He could go back to killing criminals…He could be Kira again without fear.

Two different paths, leading in opposite directions would collide with one singular conclusion…

He would lose L.

Ryuzaki said that he would despise Light if he were the murderer, he would lock him up and throw away the key. Light would be executed and pass away without anyone by his side. And worst of all he would die knowing that the man he cherished hated him.

The option he chose whilst saying goodbye to the blonde was both the easiest and the hardest of the two. The second one. Plans that had been constructed long ago would keep going until the end. L would die…But again Light would be alone for the remainder of his life. Nothing could replace what he had discovered…No one could love him the way he knew L did.

More cold daggers stabbed his hand as he placed his entire palm over the transparent wall. Warming heat coming off his body and fogging the icy glass. Small blurry tracings going along his hand's outline, his eyes watching with little interest.

_I'll wait for Rem to figure things out, she can kill him then._

Softly, his teeth held his sore bottom lip, his eyes blinking back the pain he was suffering with. No matter what, if time suddenly stopped, if the entire world just stopped turning, if forever came and went, he wouldn't be able to convince himself that he was right. He could scream and cry that he was Kira and tell himself he was God, he could plan anyone's death, he could even kill again, but it would never feel like justice.

Criminals could fall left and right, the world could become a peaceful and kind place…But there would always be the side of him that felt like…Like he was evil.

A soft tap was heard when he rested his head against the window he continued to lean upon. His eyes staring down at the floor in a combination of anger and depression. There was really nothing he could do was there? His own idiotic actions that led him here had trapped him in a frightening corner he couldn't crawl out of.

_I was scared when you told me you were L, I thought you had me. Now you do have me and this time I can't get away._

"I can't have you…No matter what…" His voice whispered to his own ears.

Suddenly, creaking sounds came from the closed doorway, the wooden frame opening and quickly closing as the black haired boy stepped into the dark room. His wandering eyes focusing on the boy he had thought to have gone to bed a couple hours ago.

"Light-kun?"

The younger male stayed motionless as his mind ignored the battle that continuously raged whenever he heard that earth-shattering voice. The familiar emotion of confusion on whether he should hate it or love it.

"What is it?"

Gentle steps came closer and closer with each passing second of silence. The student finding that his heartbeat increased with these slow moving footsteps. His mind shaking before the sound stopped just behind him.

"I thought you went to sleep?" He pressed his lip.

A deep exhale was released, "I couldn't."

"I see…Well Rem-san isn't telling us much, if that's what's keeping you up."

"No. I was just thinking about some things." He bit his lip when realizing he was beginning to fall into that pathetic state of weakness.

"Like?" He tilted his head.

Pain jolted into his hand as his nails slowly dug into the freezing glass he stayed against. His body losing the battle to hold its front against the opposite boy.

"Ryuzaki…", he choked, "before I was confined I said that I had thoughts that certain people would be better off dead…"

_Don't tell him, don't tell him…_

"I know something was wrong with me when I asked to be jailed but…but still I have that idea. Matsuda said that he also had those thoughts…That means it's human nature to believe people should die…Knowing that, what do you think Kira's true intentions are?"

Black eyes narrowed at him with great intensity. Familiar theories coming back to his mind, rushing back into place as though they had never left. Ideas that Light was Kira…Things he had tried to forget about.

"Kira is evil, he is killing for selfish reasons…I believe his intentions are for some kind of personal advantage." He leaned in further.

"…You don't think he's killing to better the world?" His grip against the glass became tighter.

"No. You can't force humans to get along out of fear."

"You wouldn't want to live in a world where it was peaceful, even out of fear?" He lifted his face to see Ryuzaki's image reflecting from behind him.

"No."

Their eyes met to instantly find that they could not clash against one another. They only softened both glances when seeing both reactions, a constant stare holding onto the reflected images.

"Light-kun, it doesn't matter what I think about his intentions…You're really asking yourself." His tone stayed casual.

Amber grew as he stayed focused on L's picture, his body trembling against the dark eyes that kept a strong hold on him. Never blinking or breaking his own front, only shredding the younger boy's with his glare.

_Kill him now…Rem kill him!_

Slowly, water began to fill his eyes, his anger forcing himself to blink them back, his heart aching to run…But his mind knowing there was nowhere to go. He couldn't run anymore, he couldn't win, he was done…After everything he had believed and everything he thought he could handle had been broken. His choice of killing L was gone, wasn't it? He couldn't take it, he couldn't stand here and lie anymore…

_I…know I can beat you…I have to…How can you make me feel this way?_

Kira was unemotional and unfazed by killing people that remained in question on whether or not they were guilty. Kira was strong and uncaring for other people, he had even said he wouldn't destroy his own family if he had to…And in what felt like an instant, Light Yagami was no longer Kira. Light was strong but used his emotions to fuel that strength. He felt love for other people…All it took was the one person he had hated to change his mind.

"I believe…I…"

_I have to kill you…No! No! I can't…But…_

He swallowed his self doubt, "I believe Kira is evil."

L's eyes widened as he could once again hear that overwhelming sense of honesty in his partner's voice. The sound of trustworthiness he had allowed himself to fall for…yet he could never tell the boy.

"Then we'll work harder to catch him."

Light removed himself from the glass, twisting to face the man that always managed to meet his eyes in every situation. Their glance closing in an instant as both took hold of the other's body, pulling themselves against each other. A rough but soft feeling running along their lips as they touched.

The younger of the two broke their kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." His mouth was once again covered by his lover's.

_W-what am I doing?! I can't stand him…But I love him…But…No…I…_

Anger rose in his mind as he was forced to counter himself with only thinking of how much he cared for the opposite boy. How he needed to kill him being overcome with his feelings, his desire to rule softening with the thought of being with L forever….His doubt raging as he tried to regain that solid feeling of not being Kira.

Cold air pierced his skin while his shirt was being slowly unbuttoned, L's fumbling fingers undoing them as he held his lips to Light's. The younger boy moaning softly with each one that was unhooked, his mind still battling itself.

_I want to be with him again…If I do that than I will never be able to kill him…I won't kill him._

The duo stayed in their passionate lock, both trying to wander into that state of unawareness to the world surrounding them. Nothing but their pleasure from being with the other and that secure feeling of being tied in the other's embrace…

But their embrace could not keep them safe from the ominous death god that slid only part of her body through the bedroom wall. Her yellow unclothed eye catching sight of the scene and her inhuman mind attempting to comprehend the actions.

_Light Yagami is this part of your plan?_

Both boy's eyelids flipped open to stare into the others with care. A deep drowning feeling overwhelming both when crossing into their own state of happiness. Time coming to a halt as both continued the exploration of the other's body.

Blue lips dropped slightly when their possessor saw the gaze the younger boy had given the opposite human. That unforgettable look that was the same in every dimension, in every realm.

_That look, Gelus had that same look whenever he saw Misa. That look of love that he gave her even when he died…Light Yagami you have fallen in love with this other human…_

Slowly and quietly, the death god retrieved her notebook, pulling her other arm through the wall to flip it open. Her free hand preparing her pen as she gazed at the two.

_I know what you had planned Light Yagami…I will obey this order from you because you promised it would save Misa…I could kill you as well but then my death would be meaningless. Misa loves you and can't live without you…She would kill herself if I killed you._

She slide her gaze to the small laptop that sat upon a dresser, her mind telling her that the man who had accompanied the task force was named Watari.

_I will only have forty seconds but I can fit two names in that time…Light…Misa would kill herself…That is why I won't kill you…You love this human but I believe if I killed him, you would live out the rest of your life in happiness. _

The sound of pages turning filled the room, Rem flipping to a blank page, her pen tapping the paper lightly. Her focus putting its entirety into the black notebook.

For the duo that stopped when hearing the sound, time slowed once more. A different kind of ceasing…Before, when they had become lovers, time whirled around them as if they hadn't actually been in a simple bedroom but rather within each other's hearts. This…this was completely opposite…Everything seemed to become blurry as they both rushed to stop the shinigami. Their screams echoing like whispers, Light relating to his dream of only choking on his words.

"Rem, no!"

The younger boy rushed ahead of his tripping lover, his hand slapping the book from the female's claws, the sound of the notebook crashing closed as it hit the floor.

"Rem what did you do?!" He screamed as loud as he could.

"I did what I had to do to save Misa…"She whispered.

His eyes widened in terror, his body trembling with guilt and shock, every memory of telling the being what to do replayed in his thoughts…And with it were the fond memories of L…Everything flashing in front of his eyes before Rem began to crumble into nothingness.

"Ryuzaki…"

He spun to see his partner falling from his standing position, his body almost touching the floor before Light skillfully caught him in his shaking arms. Black eyes widened in pain even as they stared at the student.

"Light Yagami…"

"Don't die, Ryuzaki! We can get you to a hospital or…" His knowledge that the Death Note would kill anyone faded.

"Light…Did you do this?…Are you Kira…I don't want to die not knowing." He stuttered.

Hot tears fell from amber shades, splashing into blackness. Both holding a different stare as the younger boy continued to cry.

"No! I'm not Kira! I couldn't do this to you, I couldn't, I couldn't…I." His mind stabbed himself as he lied.

"Light…I…"

An intense heaviness fell over his eyes as they snapped closed. The world around appearing to be shut off with only the sounds of Light screaming for an ambulance, L's name, and cries that he couldn't leave him alone…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Tragic, eh? Next chapter should be the last. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read this story. I heart you. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candied Apples

Chapter Eleven: Beginning 

Soft, gentle, and simple silence filled the enormous shopping structure that had once been filled with screams of anything and everything. Talk of love, life, truth, and happiness had molded into a dull world of quiet whispers about nothing. Nothing at all…Not even how fearful the public had become since Kira had begun his usual reign of horror once again. Criminals dieing everyday, no longer a few, now up to fifty or more.

After the long dormant months only a year ago, some had their savior back, others just had a killer loose again. Still no one soul would dare lash out their hidden feelings on whether or not they hated or loved the said murderer. No…they couldn't out of fear.

Hard and heavy footsteps made their way down the nearly empty street. Silence almost bowing down at the man's feet as he listened to the quietness. Complete nothingness he had yet to become accustomed to…Perhaps because he was not the true creator of this phenomenon. Yes, the honest truth was that he had once planned a world like this, a world of quiet peace…But this was not his vision.

The sound of his heels clacking against the sidewalk ceased, his cold body turning to look into the broken window he stood before. Busted glass covering the path and the shop's carpeting, a hollow dark loneliness calling out from the abandoned store. He blinked at this common sight before noticing his own reflection in the dusty mirror. His hair was still its brilliant shade of brown, his figure in full health, but his once radiant amber eyes were simply…tired.

Nothing but emptiness filled the deep colors with an ugly hue of grey. No longer did they look determined, willing, strong, or passionate for anything. If they could show anything it would simply be death.

_One year ago…_

A sharp pain raked within his chest, his body quickly exhaling to a deep breathing exercise to relieve the suffering. A common ritual he had learned to use whenever his thoughts would wander to that dark corner of his mind. Memories locked away to never return, times when he has truly happy and had no worries. And of course the pain that felt worse than any physical torture…Painful thoughts of…

His lips trembled open, "I miss you everyday."

He closed his eyes to unwillingly relive his former life…Everything from start to finish happening in only a matter of seconds…Meeting L, hating him, loving him, struggling, and seeing his…his death.

Amber snapped open once more, his body shaking with the image that remained in his mind. Ryuzaki falling limply into his waiting arms, his voice screaming until the task force found them, the ambulance taking him away, his own father refusing to let him accompany him to the hospital, and the aftermath breakdown of discovering that not only was Ryuzaki gone but that his plan had also taken Watari down.

In those small hours, Light felt himself die for the loss of all those that had died by his hands. Each one stabbing him until he couldn't move an inch, his body regaining strength to be shot down by another…And through the horrible pictures and emotions…Kira rejoiced in his mind. Laughing hysterically, jumping about when understanding that his own true enemy was gone and that he was the one that played it all out.

Yes, that night he stayed awake to scream and laugh about everything he had ever done. His nerves finally forcing him to collapse until he slept without peace.

_I told myself that that was the last time I would ever breakdown. _

Kira, Light Yagami, they are one in the same though they are complete opposites. Both sides never really learning to live with the other but rather pushing their figure through the day, doing whatever it took to make it up until now. A shadow of loneliness crawling behind them every step of the way, a life that was filled with family and friends was constantly covered by the raging side he kept secret.

That was the honest reason why the world was so quiet today and everyday. Kira had a vision of peace and a world filled with love for other people, no crime, no violence, no unpleasantness. But this silence was not Kira, it was only the girl Kira controlled. After the happenings at the task force headquarters, Light Yagami had officially resigned himself as a killer. Since then he found that writing names was nothing more than selfish evil. His true side never writing again, his darker self asking Misa to do all the killings for him…This world was hers more than his.

He heaved a heavy sigh before going back to walking towards his destination. His seemingly cozy apartment, all the homey furnishings, a pretty girl waiting for him…Everything that would make a normal person happy was pitiful in his eyes. Nothing would seem perfect and warm…unless…

His eyes widened at the sign he spotted ahead. A familiar sign advertising candies of all shapes and sizes. Colorful wrappings in the still brightened window, sweet smells emerging from the goodies inside, and the charming way the shop stood out from the cold grey shades that filled the boy's surroundings.

Slowly, he found his footsteps taking a detour from their path homeward, leading instinctively to the beckoning shop that called his name. An overwhelming intake of cinnamon, warmth, sugar, and flavorings filling his senses as he entered. His eyes darting around to see everything as it had been during his first encounter. Rows of assortments, sugary treats on every shelf, and…

Amber colors shifted to see the most outstanding feature of the shop…The shelf filled with candied apples. Bright ribbons tied around their sticks, flashy paper coverings, and sweetness radiating from the mere sight of them.

_Candied apples…Maybe I should buy a few for Ryuk._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carefully and cautiously he knocked on the solid door, his hand hesitating after hearing the obnoxious laughter from the girl inside. Her high voice giggling on the phone to one of her friends about this and that. The loudness only stopping as she heard the door, the phone slamming down as she hopped up to answer it.

"Light-kun!"

The short girl extended her arms outwards to embrace the younger boy, his body moving around her to set the small bag down.

She shut the door, "Light-kun, what's wrong?"

It was almost sad how small her attention span was, more so the embarrassment that she didn't seem to comprehend anything he told her. Ever since she introduced herself to him, he had planned to use her simply as his weapon and out of love she agreed to do anything he ever asked of her. Yet, even after explaining it to her, she never understood that he had absolutely no affection for her. Sure he had lied and told her he loved her just so she'd shut the hell up but for some twisted reason she believed him.

"Nothing. Where's Ryuk?" He growled.

The bouncy blonde was cut off as the said death god appeared through the wall, his hands still clutching the familiar videogame controller.

"What is it?" His cackled.

"Here."

A juicy and oddly wrapped apple was tossed to him, his hand letting go on one side of the small device to catch it. His burning eyes examining the fruit closely.

"It's a candied apple, I thought you could try it for a change." His tone stayed bored.

"Hmm?"

His teeth removed the shiny paper, the red morsel quickly disappearing into his mouth with its stick still plucked in it.

"Oh it's sweeter than the regular ones." His teeth chuckled.

The uninterested boy ignored the shinigami as he planted himself on the couch, his eyes following the same news reports on Kira. Day in and day out there was never a leading development thanks to his position as the current task force leader. Since the tragic day he had been nominated by his fellow members to take over as their commander, he reluctantly accepted but refused to take the title as L. Because of this helpful standard he was able to easily control whatever business took place, his mind tricking the others as he came up with false clues. Each and every one coming to a dead end. No one suspecting anything…No one even questioning him on what he thought about his girlfriend being previously accused of the murders.

Yes, this was another fact he had come to learn about after Ryuzaki had past away. A truth that helped him understand why Rem was so quick to destroy his partner…L had started a plan to arrest Misa. No doubt it was due to the evidence of her being the second Kira combined with the light shed on just how Kira was able to kill. She fit everything perfectly and was almost convicted…Rem saw to it that that would not happen.

"Any calls while I was gone?"

"Nope, oh but there was a really weird letter that came for you." The blonde snuggled up to her lover.

"Who was it from?"

"I don't know." She giggled against his arm.

"What do you mean you don't know? Wasn't there a return address?" His aggravation began to surface.

"I told it was weird! It was just laying outside the door when I came back from shopping! It just has your name on it."

He jerked away from her, "**Where is it**?"

"I-It's in the bedroom on your desk." Her eyes shook.

She remained motionless as she watched the boy get up and head to their shared bedroom. His steps getting faster until he was in the dark room, the door slamming shut behind him.

_I should kill her while I still can…No…I need her eyes._

Despite the fact that Kira had almost completely vanished, there was still a side of the young boy that believed he could make the world idealistic…It just couldn't happen so long as he kept these deep hidden feelings of guilt, these feelings of how broken he really was from the traumatic experiences. Due to this he had been forced to keep Misa alive…

Creaking sounds were issued from his leather chair as he settled into it, his hands taking the strange envelope that only donned his name. His eyes narrowing as his mind began to fear the worst…Maybe someone else had found out about him and Misa being Kira and the second Kira. Or maybe one of the task forced members had discovered the truth that L had desperately tried to convince them all to believe.

He carefully peeled the seal off, his hands taking out the oddly folded piece of paper. Amber colors reading it with great intensity before widening at its contents…

"So have you been figured out?" Ryuk chuckled from behind him.

"…Ryuk, I need to ask you a few things…" His eyes didn't leave the printing as his mind began working at full speed.

"Hmm?"

"Does living with Misa give you enough entertainment?"

"Well it's fun watching her use the notebook so carelessly and it's fun watching you use her." He smirked.

"…How would you feel if I decided to give up both Death Notes again…For good?"

"What?! Why would you do that? I thought you liked…"

"Answer my question." His eyes trembled.

"I told you I would write your name down when I got bored…"

"What if you got to stay with Misa, if she bought you apples everyday?"

"…No…Unless they're that new kind you got." He laughed.

"Can we make a deal then? I order Misa to get candied apples for you and you let me give up the books…"

His yellow eyes narrowed, "What are you planning, Light?"

"Do we have a deal?" He smiled.

"For now Amane will keep me entertained but if I lose interest I will give you the notebook back."

"Fair enough but I'll keep you busy too."

"Really? How?"

The boy stuffed the envelope and letter into his jacket pocket. His lips smiling as he ran back out to see Misa watching TV, his arms taking no time as they wrapped around the surprised girl. Her own body trembling as she happily laughed.

"Light-kun!"

"Misa, do you really love me?"

"More than anything!" She hugged him tightly.

"Then I want you to prove it to me…Do as I say and I'll marry you."

"Huh? Really?! What is it I have to do, just tell me!"

His lips crept into a smirk, "We have a little bit of a problem I need to take care of but in order to do that I have to give up both notebooks to Ryuk and then he'll pass their ownership to you. And even though I won't remember anything, I need you to keep killing criminals…And most importantly if the police or me or anyone ever asks you if you're Kira…"

"I won't say anything Light-kun! I promised you I wouldn't"

"No, I need you to say something like "yes I'm Kira, the Death Note doesn't explain all the rules and I had complete control over Light, I made him kill people but I was the one behind it.""

"But Light-kun! I'll go to prison!"

"No you won't, I won't let them take you but if this plan is going to work I need you to do that if anyone ever asks." He looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Okay! I promise!" She placed her trust into him as she had always done.

"Good, now I have to go…I'll see you soon." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Her face flushed red with passion as he pulled away, leaving her in aw even as he left their apartment. The shinigami following him down the narrow hallway.

"Hey you just set her up, what was in that letter?" He smirked.

"You don't need to know…Just tell Misa I said to get you whatever you want…" He laughed.

His ears carefully listened to the sound of his own laughter. His own genuine laughter he hadn't felt in a long time…What seemed like forever had only been one year…A year of silence in the world, a year of death, and a year in which he had almost fallen apart. This was to become the past, soon there would be sound to pierce the quietness that filled the streets, there would be no fear of Kira…Kira would be gone soon.

His footsteps began running down the hallway, a smile plastered on his face as he thought of what the world would be like again and of course his mind thinking over the letter he had received.

_Yagami Light…I'm disappointed that you could not lead the task force to Kira…However I've kept on this case even after you took over. I'm positive that Amane Misa is Kira…I'm confident that what you told me was true, that you are not Kira…If that is in fact true than I would like you to keep your word and work on this case with me again…_

"Rem wrote down Watari's name…that was enough to save Misa, if all the data was erased than L might have had to start over to build a case against her. He…He faked dieing just to see if I was the one who did it…"

"Hmm, Ryuzaki is alive? This should be good…Hey before we get the notebook from that headquarters place, lets go get some more candied apples…Those are sweet." The death god laughed at the human's rushing posture.

"Yes they are."

_Light…You said are fates were the same. If you die, I die…But you lived and so did I._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ha! You guys thought I spent all that time getting them together just to kill off L? Yeah right! Well anyway thanks so much for reading. Much love to you! **


End file.
